Love Can Never Be Broken
by AjaniTheLion
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction so bear with me. The story is about how Simba's and Nala's love for each other grows. Reviews would be nice. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my story. Its my first story so it would mean a lot if you guys leave some reviews. Also, tell me how I can do better on my story and let me know if I am copying someone's storyline. Sorry if there are errors in grammar. I'm not perfect. Thanks.

Oh, before i forget, I do not own The Lion King. Disney does. I only own this story and the made up characters. On with the story

Chapter 1

"Too slow Simba, I'm gonna beat you!" Bronko screamed he was running, he looked over his shoulder and didn't see Simba. "Simba?" he asked starting to get a little worried. "Simba?" he said a little louder. He retraced his footsteps and saw Simba just sitting there. _What is he doing?_ Bronko thought. Simba was looking at something. Bronko followed Simba's line of sight and saw 4 lioness cubs sitting on a rock by the water hole. Simba's eyes were fixed on one cub in particular. Her fur literally, and I mean LITTERALLY glistened in the sunlight. She had striking sapphire eyes. Her name was Nala.

"Simba?" Bronko asked while waving a paw in Simba's face. Simba seemed to be in a trance.

"Huh, what?" Simba asked finally snapping back to reality.

"You have a crush on Nala, don't you?" Bronko asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"No!" Simba said a little too quickly.

"Bet you do!" Bronko teased.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

Simba finally gave in and said, "Fine. I guess I like Nala a little."

"Then go ask her out!" Bronko said.

"But we are best friends. She might think I'm wierd for asking her out"

"I bet she likes you too. She's been looking at you quite a lot lately."

"Really?" Simba asked excitedly.

"Simba, I know these type of things. Trust me."

"Alright. I'll ask her out!"

"'At a boy! Go get em!" Bronko screamed as Simba was padding off towards Nala.

TRANSITION

I was lying on a rock with my three best friends, Zana, Lola, and Kiko. I don't know why, but my eyes kept wandering over to Simba. He was talking with one of his best friends, Bronko. Simba looked so cute under the sunlight. Wait, did I just say _cute?_ Simba was my best friend! He couldn't like me too. Could he? Before I could come up with an answer, Zana broke me out of my thoughts.

"Nala, are you looking at Simba?" she asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Yeah you were. You like him don't you?"

"No!" Zana still wasn't convinced.

"Hey guys, Nala likes Simba!"

"They all started chanting, "Nala likes Simba! Nala likes Simba!"

I knew I couldn't get away with it now. "Okay. I guess I like Simba a bit."

"Then ask him out!" said Kiko.

I knew he didn't like me. He is the prince of Pride Rock and I'm just a stupid girl. "What if he doesn't like me?" I said

"What?" Lola asked. "Are you blind? He can't keep his eyes off you for three seconds!"

"Really? You think he likes me?"

"Uh, duh!" Zana blurted out.

"Okay. I'll go ask him out."

"You can do it right now because here he comes," Lola said.

I looked behind me and sure enough, there was Simba walking up to me. His face was alll red._ I wonder why his face is red?_ I decided to push that thought out of my mind and do what I had to do. Now, he was standing right before me. He looked at me with those beautiful amber eyes. My heart skipped a beat. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Yeah, I know. Short chapter but this is my first story. I probably put too much dialogue in there so leave reviews about what i can do to make the story better. If I did anything good, tell me. Okay, till next time. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for the long wait I've just been busy with school. I promise next time I'll update sooner. I will try yo update at least two times a week from now on. Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story.

I still don't own the Lion King. It is owned by Disney. If I did own the Lion King, I would be leaping up and down in endless joy. The only thing I own are my made up characters and this story. For later names in the story, Tebogo means: We are greatful.

Jebali means: Strong as a rock.

Chapter 2

"Nala?" I choked out. I was having second thoughts about this.

"Yes Simba?" She batted her eyelashes. That almost made my heart melt.

"I...uh...just...wanted to know if..." My voice trailed off. I'm not gonna punk out. It's now or never. "...If you wanted to be my girlfriend? Her face cracked a smile. Uh oh. Was she going to laugh at me? Did I just make a complete fool of myself?

"Oh, Simba! I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! But, why would you ask ME to be your girlfriend! I mean your the prince and I'm just another girl. There are many others, so why choose me?

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to tell her my true feelings for her. "Because Nala, you are the smartest, most caring, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"Oh, Simba! no one has ever said that to me before!"

"You're Wel..mmmm. I was cut off by the touch of her was HEAVEN. My heart raced. Her lips felt like they were sculpted by the Great Kings themselves. When we finally pulled apart we were both gasping for air.

"Finally!" Bronko screamed as he trotted over to us. "Took you guys long enough!"

Way to ruin the moment. "What do you mean?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Oh come on! You two are made for each other. You've liked each other for the longest time but you both were too scared too admit it. Am I right?"

Nala and I exchanged looks technically saying, _Yeah, he's right._

Kiko was also closing in on Simba and Nala. "It's about time!"

Simba was in deep thought. _Had it been that obvious that Nala and I liked each other? Well, even if it was, I now have the girl of my dreams. _At this thought, Simba smiled and looked at Nala. She too looked back at him. Their eyes were locked on each other. They stayed like this until Lola and Zana came over.

"So I guess you two are now a couple?" Zana asked smling.

Both Simba and Nala nodded. Both of them still smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bronko blurted out. "The other guys need to hear 'bout this!"

Simba forgot that his two other best friends, Jabali and Tebogo, were still at Pride Rock waiting for him and Bronko to come back. "Well then, let's go!"

With that, they all started to head back to Pride Rock.

TRANSITION

Back at Pride Rock, Tebogo and Jabali were in the den waiting impatiently for Simba's and Bronko's return

"Man, where are Simba and Bronko?" Jabali asked.

"Dunno," Tebogo said. "They're probably just goofing off."

"Well they better be back soon."

As soon as they said that, Simba and Bronko walked into the den. But it wasn't just them, there behind them was Kiko, Zana, and Lola. Simba also had another cub walking next to him. It was Nala. "Hey guys," Simba greeted.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Tebogo asked.

"Yeah about that..." Simba couldn't finish his statement because Kiko cut him off.

"Simba and Nala are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Tebogo and Jabali looked at each other and grinned. "FINALLY!" they screamed in unison.

"So you're telling me that EVERYBODY knew me and Nala liked each other? Simba asked.

"Uh, yeah," they all said at the same time.

TRANSITION

From the other side of the den, little did Simba and Nala know, that their mothers, Sarabi and Sarafina could hear their whole conversation.

"So, they finally realized their feelings for each other?" Sarabi asked smiling.

"From the looks of it," Sarafina concluded with the same smile on her face. At that moment, Sarafina's brain sparked an idea. "Hey Sarabi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked with a sly grin.

"If you're thinking that we should go over there and embarass our children, then yes," she chuckled.

"Bingo!" Sarafina said. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

With that said, both mothers started trotting over to where the cubs were.

A/N Sorry if the chapter is short and sorry if it kinda sucked. I had writers block. If you guys have any ideas on where I should go from here, leave it in your reviews. Once again, sorry it took me so long to update. As I said, i will try to update twice a week from now on. Until next time. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School is keeping me busy. Thank you for reviewing my story. The Lion King is owned by Disney, not me. Although I do own the made up characters and this story. Enjoy!

Sarabi and Sarafina were walking over to Simba and Nala with grins on their faces.

"Hey guys," Tebogo said tapping Simba and Nala on the shoulder.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Your moms are coming over here,"

Sure enough. Sarabi and Sarafina were walking towards the group of friends.

_I wonder whats up?_ Simba thought. "Hi mom"

"Hello, my son. How are you and Nala today?"

Before Simba could answer, Sarafina cut in, "So did you and Nala KISS yet?" she asked.

"Uh oh," Simba said under his breath. "So I guess this means you two know?" Simba asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Sarabi said. "And as your mother, I believe it is my duty to do this."

"Do what?" Simba asked.

"SIMBA AND NALA ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Sarabi screamed

She screamed so loud that the whole pride could hear it. They started to gather around Simba and Nala. Even Mufasa showed up. "Is it true?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes..." They both admitted feeling very embarassed.

"Well you know what you have to do now," Sarafina said.

"What?" Nala asked.

"Kiss," she said.

As soon as she said that, the whole pride started to chant, "kiss, kiss, kiss." Even Jabali and the others started to chant.

Simba and Nala looked at each other. They knew they weren't going to get out of this one, so Simba tried to make the best of it. He gave Nala his signature grin and started to walk towards her. By this time, the chanting got so loud and people started to move in to get a closer look.

Simba and Nala were now inches away from each others faces."You ready?" Simba asked.

"Yes," Nala replied with a smile.

With that said, Simba and Nala engaged in a kiss. The kiss lasted for a long time. In fact, it was so long they had to stop to catch their breathe. Everyone starting cheering. Simba looked at his friends and they gave him a thumbs up.

"Go on you two lovebirds, have fun," Sarabi said motioning Simba and Nala out of the den. Their friends soon followed. When they were out of the den, Jabali spoke up.

"Well, now that that's over what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know" Simba said "How about hide and seek."

"Ok," Kiko said.

"NOT IT!" They all screamed except for Bronko.

"Aw man," he said. He started to count. "1, 2, 3..."

They all started to run in different directions. Simba hid in a log, Tebogo hid in some tall grass, Jabali, Lola, and Zana hid behind some rocks, and Nala and Kiko hid behind a tree.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Bronko screamed.

"I hope he doesn't find us" Nala said

"Yeah," Kiko agreed.

Little did they know, a shadow crept up behind them, and before they could react, it snatched both Nala and Kiko.

Uh oh! Who took Nala and Kiko! Hey, sorry if it was short, but it is 1am and I'm tired. Next chapter will up soon, I promise. Also sorry if this chapter was bad. As always, please review!


End file.
